


your body is a wonderland

by HybridComplex



Series: merry christmas aisu [3]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: M/M, stomach partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifield loves every part of Millburn, but he has a favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is a wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



Fifield loves Millburn’s stomach and Millburn loves the attention, the almost continuous contact between Fifield’s hand and his belly. It makes them warm and happy and they get weird looks when they’re out and about but, in Fifield’s words, they give negative fucks about what anyone thinks.  
  
Millburn has taken to being mostly shirtless at home and even in the winter he’ll never get cold because Fifield likes to melt down on top of him, nuzzle and kiss and rub him all over and always come back to his belly. It’s his pillow and stuffed animal and sometimes more his lover than Millburn himself and that’s okay. It makes him smile.


End file.
